Yes,MrKon
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai kaixRei Mpreg. Kai blew Rei's mind. But what happens when Rei comes home all giddy? What happened? What does it mean? What will happen to their love? Hints of TysonxMax
1. No way

Suri: Yay! Another new story!

Max: Yay! Another new story!

Rei: Yay! A ReixKai story!

Kai: Yah! A KaixRei story!

Tyson: Yay! I like donuts!

Suri: (Stares)

Everyone else: (Stares)

Tyson: What? My personality has no place in this fic!

Kai: Poor, Poor, Tyson.

Tyson: Let's just get on with the fic.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kai's POV

I heard the alarm make a short noise, meaning Rei was home from...wherever he was. "Hello, Kai!" He said cheerfully, grabbing my hand. I smiled. "Hey. What's up?" "Nothing." He said slyly. He sighed dreamily. "Isn't life wonderful?" I blinked in confusion. "Uhh...sure..." He spun around like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Hey, remember the other night?" I laughed. "Boy, do I ever."

"Just wondering. Making sure it wasn't just a dream." "Pfft. You don't have dreams THAT satisfying, Rei." I murmered, grabbing a water bottle. "I had to take three showers to get your smell off of me." he giggled. "Whoah..since when do you giggle, Rei?" He laid down. "Since...sometime." "Are you cheating?" "No, silly!" he laughed again.

I stroked his raven hair. "Man, I feel great." He purred, leaning against me. "And why is that, my love?" I asked, chuckling. He winked. "Ah, that, you shall find out soon enough.." "Rei, It's both hot and annoying when you make me anxious and impatient." He stuck his touge out. "You're supposed to be annoyed."

(ONE DAY LATER)

I walked in to the hospital. A little birdy named Bryan saw Rei walk in here. Well, I doubt that he was cheating on me in the hospital. Seriously, someone would have found out about it by now if he was...Or would they? No, Rei was too giddy to be cheating on me. I followed Rei from the waiting room. I waited by the counter.

"Kon, Rei?"

Rei stood up. "That's me."

The nurse smiled, and held upa clipboard. "Alright, Mr. Kon, Doctor Hirotia will meet you in room..." She looked at her clipboard, putting on her glasses. "Ah...oh! Room 432. The yellow room." Rei nodded. I carefully followed him to the room.

(In the room)

I watched through a crack in the door as Doctor Hirotia talked to Rei about "Sonograms" and "tests" and "Appointments." What in the world was going on? Was he---no---Rei was a boy. Then I heard the words.

"Yes, Mr.Kon, you're pregnant."

I gasped and passed out.

TBC...


	2. Budget

Suri: Thanks much for all the reviews!

Kai: Nice people.

Max: Like me!

Tyson: Yep. Innocent o'l Maxie boy.

Rei: He's a good boy.

Suri: He's the good boy of the group.

Max: I'm a good boy!

Kai:...

Rei: No coment, eh Kai?

Kai: None whatsoever.

Suri: Kai's a bad boy.

Kai: Grrrrrrrr.

Rei: Yup.

Tyson: I'm skater boy!

Kai:...ch'yaaaa...

Rei: I'm...ah...Ah! I'm smarty boy.

Kai: (Knocks on his head)...Yup. No echo.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kai's POV

I was lying there. On the hospital floor. Rei and Doctor Hirotia staring at me. I laughed akwardly. "Hello, Rei. Hello, Doctor Hirotia..Nice weather isn't it?" Rei rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh." I got up nervously, my face red and my heart racing like Wilma Rudolph. "Um, Mr.Hiwatari?" the doctor asked nervously. I nodded. "Y-Yes?" He sighed. "What, dare I ask, are you doing here?" I looked around rapidly, as if God was gonna comedown and wipe out everyone's memory that this ever happened. I decided to come clean. "I was spying on Rei, 'cause he was acting weird...And,uh, now I know why..."

"You should be happy,Kai!"

"But why'd it happen to him?"

"Oh, I can explain that!" The doctor led me into the room. "Rei is a neko-jin, and even boys of that species can reproduce if you're not careful. Rei just forgot. But don't feel bad at all! Having a child is a beautiful thing. You can carry on your family name if it's a boy, and go through a new experience if it's a girl!" Rei had tears in the corners of his eyes and he was smiling. "Kai, we're going to have a child..." he choked out. I could feel myself starting to cry. "I know!" I cried out, wringing my arms around him.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Guys...we have to tell you something..."

"Oh? What is it Kai?"

"Rei...is gonna have baby."

WHUMP!

"Tyson, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." He sat up. "How!" Max was gripping Tyson's hand tightly. "If we neko-jins aren't careful during sex..well...even boys can get pregnant." His face was totally red. "You're so cute when you blush." I whispered. He giggled. "Oh, boy, THAT laughing is gonna get annoying." Rei raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, actually, I'm beginning to annoy myself." Tyson still looked extremely confused and freaked out. Like, if his confusion and freaked-out-ness was on a scale of one to ten, it'd probably be a twenty-six to the power of fifty-two.

"Well, then...ah...yeah..."

"Confusion?"

"Right on it."

Tyson paused, color slowly returning to his once pale and confused face. "Ah...Is this just a weird hallucintaion from smoking crack by accident?" Rei and Max laughed, and I shook my head because of his ignorance...and the fact that he may smoke crack from time to time. "I swear, it was only once. And Spencer dared me." I have to believe him there. Spencer is somewhat of a drug-pusher when it comes to dares.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"If it's a girl?"

"Sairi?"

"Sure."

"A boy?"

"Kai jr?"

"No, Kai...Besides, Rei jr is better."

We laughed. We were working on a budget to manage stuff. "Why are we making a budget, Rei?" I queried. "I mean...you may be on the poor side, but I'm a millionare! We can afford what we want! And my grandma's inheritance!" He chuckled. "Well, New Orleans never thought someone named Katrina could do so much damage. We can never be to careful." I tapped my chin. "Wrapping the baby in styrofoam might be considered too careful." He rolled his eyes. "Let's see, then..."

1. Stroller, 200 yen

2. Crib, 400 yen

3. Playpen, 700 yen

4. Toys...God knows how much yen

5. Room...500,000,000 yen (But we already have one)

6. Kai's brain...An arm and a leg.

"Hey!" I cried. "Don't mess with someone who's six months pregnant, Kai." I cocked my head to one side. "So...it's _my _arm and _my _leg that have to go?" He nodded. "We can go get 'em amputated now, if you'd like." He said, adding _Formula_ to the list. I put my hand on his stomach. I felt something and laughed.

"It kicked, Rei."

"Maybe it'll be a black-belt like his daddy. Or mommy, if you will." His eyes sparkled.

3 months left...

TBC...

4444444444444444444444

I'm going to reverse chapter days. MOMH one day. Thi story on the other.


	3. Happy and Akward

Suri: Look! In the sky!

Rei: Is it a bird?

Kai: A plane?

Max: No, it's a new chapter!

Suri: Yah!

Kai: You _sure_ it's not a plane?

Rei: Yes, Kai.

Tyson: We're sure.

Suri: Boy, I've been slacking off lately.

Rei: But now its the weekend!

Tyson: YAY!

Kai: That means more updates!

Tyson: YAY!

Rei: Pudding.

Tyson: YAY!

88888888888888888888888888888888

2 and one half months late-urr.

Kai's POV

It's kinda weird in the house now. It's totally akward now that Rei can lash out at anyone at ant given moment ready to kill us all. Well, maybe not kill us. But, everyone seemed to be on the edge. Max was out of money to buy candy and all of that cavity-crud that gets him high like a rocket ship in the high heavens. Tyson usually depended on Maxie to buy our food, so nourishment was somewhat sparse. I was a real tightwad, and wouldn't buy anything unessecary unless it was absolutely needed, being with tough times and all.

"KAI! HELLO?"

A familiar voice snapped me out of my random thoughts. "Buh?" I said, dazed with said random thoughts. It was Rei. He looked slightly vexed (I.E. confused) with my expression. "Ah...Are you...er...doing something right now, because I can come in later--" "No, it's okay." He laughed. "Okay, I thought you were having some weird mental moment and I'd have to bring you to the mental institution in a pre-prepared straitjacket (I can't spell it right, geez!)." My eyes widened. "Whoa. That was a long sentence." He nodded. "Well, I stayed up all night long reading six different dictionaries." My eyes only became wider.

"Wowww.."

"The things you see are kinda weird."

"Like what?"

"...I'd rather _not_ get into it, if it's all the same to you."

"Ah."

"A lot of different definitons."

"Hn."

"Don't go quiet Kai on me, man!"

"Sorry."

He laid down on his bed. "Geez, this is sooooo annoying." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. Well, not really nervously, but more of a once again vexed. Man, I am just nutso about the word "vexed" today. Vexed, vexed, vexed, vexed, vexed, vexed vexed,vexed...Ah, okay...Now I'm just going terribly, terribly insane from all this annoying pressure. "I feel really...different than I used to. " I nodded silently. "I can understand that, Rei." He shook his head opposingly. "No, trust me, you don't." I cocked my head to one side. And once, again, I, Kai Soichiro Hiwatari, am vexed.

"This whole experience is making me feel awfully weird about it. Like I'm beginning to regret I ever did it in the first place."

"No, Don't think of it that way! It's really cool when you think about it!"

He paused.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Kai."

"Besides, he'll have an interesting show-and-tell in school."

He laughed out loud. Suddenly, we both found ourselves laughing our heads off like crazy lunatic-like morons. "Ha, you make an excellent point there." He scratched his nose, still laughing like a nut, but I couldn't help it either. The moment was just so akward, it was hilarious. And we couldn't help but laugh it up.

Suddenly, it was eerily akward...

'Cause the next thing he said was..

Well, you read it:

"Kai..."

"Yes, Rei?"

"I...I think it's time."

77777777777777777777777777777

TBC...

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! I WANT SIX REVIEWS AT THE LEAST!


	4. RULES!

WHO SAW BEYBLADE THIS SUNDAY?

Rei: I got beat-up by Bryan.

Tyson: (pokes him)

Rei: Owwwwwwww!

Max: Don't do that!

Suri: You moron...

Kai: When Rei was passing out, I got my own individual flashback!

Tyson: Yeah, me, Max and Kenny had to share one.

Kai: 'Cause I'm cool enough to not have to share!

Rei: No, the producers just saw it fitting.

Suri: And Kai-chan exposed his soft side for Rei.

Kai: I show mercy every once in a while.

Suri: No, Rei's just the only serious one who you can depend on.

Kai: That too.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kai's POV

I paced around the room nervously. I wasn't allowed in the ambulance, so I decided to agree with the doctors...for once...and wait at home until I got a call from the hospital. The doctors and paramedics told me to relax and keep calm, and that everything would be fine. But I couldn't help but feel totally worried. What if he died? What if he got an infection while he was staying there? Or worse...He could go into a coma permanently or get scarlet fever or...Augh! This is driving me hog-wild! Drive bad thoughts away! AWAY! Errgh...Yeesh, this is nuts beyond nuts. I banged my head against the wall violently. I believe that I am going completely insane! I sat down. I felt a little dizzy from hitting my head, but shook it off. I put on the television, not that it would help very much.

BLAST THESE SOAP OPERAS!

Lemme guess what this one's plot is: A group of people fight over love, violence, murder, blahdy, blahdy, blahdy blahdy BLAH! I began flipping channels. Once again, so many channels, so little interest. It's all cartoons, sex, and violence on television nowadays. Wow, the evils of media are driving my thoughts away from----AW, DARNIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO FORGET! UGH! Suddenly...

The phone rang.

I gulped and picked it up. "Hello?" It was the doctor. "Hey, there, Kai." He sounded calm. Glad someone is. Wait...that's a good thing...right? Right! RIGHT! "What's the verdict?" I asked nervously. Tyson and Max poked their heads in. "Put it on speaker." Tyson mouthed. I rolled my eyes and pressed the orange speaker button. "Well..." The doctor sighed. Uh-oh...Sigh of doooom! "Is he dead!" I asked in a panic. He laughed.

"No, silly! It was a false alarm."

I heard a THUMP! as Tyson and Max fell to the floor in relief. I slapped my forehead at their ignorance. "Idiots..." I murmered. I forgot the doctor was even there.

"Kai? Are you there?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Okay, keep an eye on him, alright?"

"Yes, I'll be careful!"

"Good. He'll be home soon."

"Alright. Thank you, doctor Hirotia."

"Bye, Kai."

_Click!_

I put down the phone shakliy and heaved a sigh of relief, flopping down onto the sofa. Tyson and Max smiled.

"**YAY!"**

"AUGH!"

Those two hyper idiots jumped me in their relief. We have different expressions of relief, as you can see.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

(20 minutes lay-tah)

"REI!" I pounced on him, careful not to smash into him. He smiled at me. "We have some new rules 'til the baby is born."

"Aw, great!"

"Shut your damn trap, Tyson!"

"Yeah, shut your D-A-M-N T-R-A-P."

"Max, you're a goody-goody."

RULES:

1. No kicking Rei in the crotch.

2. No pushing Rei down the stairs.

3. No physical impact on Rei's stomach.

4. No physical impact on Rei. Period.

5. The only thing going on in the bed is SLEEPING. (Dammit...)

6. In case of any problems, an emergency appointment can be made by calling 911 or 1456-788-9054 (Not a real number, so don't even try it.) any time.

7. Be careful of examples set, the baby can already hear. (Shi-att...)

8. No drugs or alcohol. This could cause permanent damage to the baby.

9. Don't make Rei perform to much physical work.

"Holy crap...Please give birth soon Rei, I can't go sexually deprived for more than three weeks. And I'm not fucking Tyson or Max." He nodded. "Okay, I'll wave my magic wand, just to satisfy your needs." Oh, haha...

He grunted in pain for a minute. "Rei?"

"I'm fine. The doctor said this might happen.."

TBC...

EIGHT REVIEWS! NOW!


	5. Rewards

Kai: Whoa...12 stinkin' reviews.

Suri: That's uh...(Counts on fingers)...8...divide by...four...

Rei: SURI!  
Suri: What?

Rei: Your statewides are tommorow, and you can't subtract eight from twelve!

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Suri: It's _four,_ok? _Four._

Tyson: Wow, she's a genius!

Max: Tyson, that was cold...

Tyson: What? I'm being serious!

Kai: Oh, Good Lord...

Rei: Idiot...

Tyson: Wowww...Everyone knows that word!

Kai: Whaddya mean?

Tyson: I've been called that all day!

Kai: More like all your life..

Tyson: Well...Yeah...

444444444444444444444444444444

Kai's POV

"A BUTTON!"

"NO! PAUSE!"

"I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S A BUTTON!"

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"

"I CAN'T JUMP MAX!"

"A BUTT-ON!"

_Bleleleelelelelelelele: Game Over. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. _

"SEE TYSON, HE SHOULDA PAUSED!"

I slumped back on the couch. We were trying to beat a video game we found in the attic. It was a Nintendo 64 game (DO NOT OWN IT!), and the controls were hard to remember. "I like Metroid better..." Max grumbled ( I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO OR ANY OF IT'S PRODUCTS!). "You just like Samus.." Rei teased. "I do not!" Max shouted in protest. "Forget this, we're playing _Super Smash Brothers Melee. _Whether you guys like it or not. We always had the same characters:

Me- Prince Marth (From Fire Emblem which I DO NOT OWN!)

Rei- Roy- Because he makes a good partner for Marth. They're in the same game.

Max- Either Samus, Young link, or Yoshi.

Tyson- Pikachu- Don't aske me.

"Tyson, move your behind!" Max cried, jiggling the joystick. "OUR CONTROL STICKS ARE JAMMED!" I laughed menacingliy (Did I spell that right, then?). "Taunt Rei, Taunt!" We used our taunt moves until Max was spitting fire and Tyson was shrinking into a corner in fear of said fire- saliva. Seriously, I can't even spit fire, and Dranzer's the fire element beast! Ha! I was so absorbed I didn't notice a Pikachu- shaped Yoshi egg being launched at Prince Marth's blue-haired head.

Uh-oh!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Max cackled. "Go, my Yoshi! SUBMIT! **SUBMIT,** for the love of God! "Maxie?" Tyson asked cautiously. "WHAT!" He laughed nervously. "Uh...Either you forgot your medication, we switched brains, or you had _waaaaayyy_ to much ice cream for breakfast" Max jammed his thumbs into the buttons like an escaped mental murderer. "I THINK IT WAS THAT LAST ONE!" He yelled in the loud voice he was carrying out oh-so-well.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"

"ROY! I MEAN...REI!" (Wow...some resemblence, ne?)

"Fight for me Marth! Avenge my death!"

"Oh, hahahaha, Rei..."

He slung his arms around my shoulder as I virtually slashed Max and Tyson to bite-sized Nintendo characters. Hehe..That would make a funny snack. "Swallow Mario and Peach! Digest your favorite Pokemon!" Oh, God...That's rich...It's richer than me! I looked up at the screen, laughing.AH! PIKACHU-SHAPED YOSHI EGG RETURNS! I held down the a button, doing crazy random cross-slashes to win. Ohhhh...

Giant Hammer...

The retro video game music burst through the speakers as I knocked Tyson and Max into an oblivion.

"AH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAH-WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That dinosaur is giving me a headache."

"PIIIIKKKKAAAA!"

"CONGRATULATIONS: **Marth **and **Roy!** YOU WIN!

I high-fived Rei. Yes, I know it was tacky to high-five my own koibito...but...it's okay every once in a while to be tacky. "Do I get a reward?" "Now? In this conditon?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh...ch'ya..."I paused. "Is that a 'no'?" He laughed. "Not on your life, sport." I sighed and chanted a mantra to myslef as a personal vouch of confidence. Rei must of heard me, because he was laughing his 7-month-pregnant head off:

"Just 6 more weeks...JUST SIX MORE DAMN FREAKING WEEKS!"

"Whoah...Kai, take a flipping chill pill..."

"Sure...Where can I buy one?"

"Relax..."

TBC...

I WANT EIGHT REVIEW PLEEEEASEE! I LOVE MY FANS TO MUCH TO BE IGNORED!


	6. Tired So very Tired

Suri: Mama Mia...

Rei:...Here she goes again...

Kai:...My,my...

Tyson: ...Kai, you just stepped on my toe...

Kai: Ha.

Rei: Ouchies.

Suri: That's not your line!

Tyson: Sorry.

Rei: Great, now we must sing the broadway medley again.

Kai: Montage time!

Max: Uh-oh...

Kai: _Ohhhh, there once was a sandman---_

Tyson: **LIFE'S AS EXTREME AS YOU WANNA MAKE IT!**

Suri: Boys, I don't want a lawsuit on my hands.

Rei: SHE DOESN'T OWN SPONGEBOB OR MAMA MIA!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Okay...5-R.."

"Nope..."

"Your turn.."

"Hmm...7-G.."

"YOU SUNK MY SCRABBLESHIP!" (Do not own this quote.)

I scratched my forehead. "What are you guys doing?" Tyson smiled gaily. "Scrabbleship." I turned around on the couch so my back was facing them. "Retards..." Rei poked me. "C'mon Kai..Listen to the fast food commercials and smile." I scowled. "Ah, and he scowls." How'd he see that! "I see all..." He said, reading my thoughts (Okay, not really.) Tyson packed up "scrabbleship" (DONT OWN SCRABBLE OR BATTLESHIP), and pulled out "The game of Lifeopoly" (DONT OWN THE GAME OF LIFE OR MONOPOLY). "Yeah, Kai.." Max said, the affects of his massize sugar intake the previous day only beginning to ware off. "LISTEN TO REI! SMILESMILESMILESMILESMILE---" I scoffed. "Well, those fast food companies can kiss my pale----"

"I got through school! This could _only _happen in a board game!"

"Yeah, he's right."

"What's the matter, Kai? PMS?" Rei laughed. I smacked him with a pillow. "What's with you and PMS jokes?" I asked. "I dunno. It just comes up very often. "Maybe you have a case of it, Kon." Tyson laughed. "Hey,hey,hey..." I warned. "...Calling my buddies by their last names is _my_ gig, Granger." He ignored me, being the idiot that he was, and made his way to get married and buy Roriy Crescent in the board game. Rei yawned. "What's with you?" Max asked in a speedy tone, not looking up from his yellow plastic car-meets-shoe piece on the board.

"I stayed up all night."

"What! Doctor Hirotia told you not to do that!"

"Yeah, Rei! Why'd you stay up!"

"Kai was mumbling his fears, and he was giving me nightmares...''

They paused as I flushed. Perfecto blackmail opportunity. But, thankfully, they just screamed and begged for Rei to tell them all my most darn personal secrets, which, if Rei-kun told Tyson and Max what they were, wouldn't really be very "secret" anymore. "TELL! TELL! PLEEEEEASSSEEE! REIII! WE LOVE YOUUU! WE'LL PAY YOUUU!"

Rei just alughed and laughed. Was I safe. I began biting my nails. They were already pretty bitten because of my angst over the past week. Rei rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay..."

Oh, heck no...

"..I'll tell you only _one_ secret.."

Not TOO bad.

"...Kai..."

Yes,yes, Rei, get on with it, please!

"...LOST TO IAN!"

OH, MAN! OUTTA ALL THE SECRETS!

The idiots (even Kenny) broke out in a volcanic eruption of laughter and tears. Even Dizzi was laughing her microchips out. I was so red, my face paint had turned a deep purple. Yes, purple. Red meets blue purple. That only made the boys and one bitbeast laugh louder. "Hey, Kai, is your hair gonna turn dark- grey now?" Tyson asked, spit flying from his mouth. I swatted at him angrily. "Nice, Rei." He shrugged. "It's getting late, guys." It was nine fifty at night.

"I'm going to bed."

I followed.

I was actually more tired...

TBC...

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! EIGHT REVIEWS PLEASE!


	7. Pecans and Dancing

Suri: Wow, for about three days, this story was number one, and I owe it all to the fans. Boys?

Kai and Rei: THANK YOU, FANS.

Kai: There, happy?

Suri: Very.

Rei: It was fun!

Suri: Rei, you said three words.

Kai: Not exactly what I'd call _fun._

Rei: Stuff it.

Kai:...I'm going to work on my book (walks away)

Suri: Uhm...What chapter is he on?

Rei:Just listen...

Suri:Hmm...

(They listen by the door)

Kai: (in room) Chapter 15...My bananna turned blue now...

Rei: Yeesh...

Suri: Let's move along while he screws up his reputation as the quiet and clever one.

Rei: Gotcha.

22222222222222222222222222222222222

KAI's POV

Rei scritched behind his pointy ears. With his foot. "Dude..How do you do that?" I asked. "All neko-jins can do it, Kai." (note to volume 3, when Lee is doggy-scratching himself). I nodded. "Ah." He laid down on the couch and sighed. "Six more damn freaking weeks, ne?" He mocked me. "Stuff it, You're on two-way thin ice." He looked at his stomach. "Yes, I see your point." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I'm soooo tired. I didn't want to hear about the squirill incident when you were eight." I slapped my forehead. I sleep-talked again. "I'm sorry, but my mom fed me pecans before snowboarding lessons, and it just ran down from the tree and chased me." "I see."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I read my anime magazine as Rei had his checkup. "Wow..Naruto's off for a whole month for a Miyazaki film festival. Then they're gonna have a marathon of New episodes." (Note: This is one-hundred percent true, for all you Naruto fans). Tyson was reading a gaming magazine, and Max was doing a quiz book (No, he was not fucking it.) Rei stepped out. He was flushed and smiling. "Guess what, Kai?" Doctor Hirotia laughed. "What?" I bolted upright in my seat.

"You can now participate in sexual intercorse without damaging the child."

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

I jumped out of my seat and did my "I can-now-do-Rei-again-happy-dance." "Oh, great..." Rei muttered. "He's doing his 'I-can-now-do-Rei-again-happy-dance.'" I blushed furiously.

"Let's go home. I'm sure Kai's anxious."

"Hell yeah I am.." I laughed.

We linked arms and strode out of the hospice. I began doing my happy dance again when I pretended to have to pee in the boys' restroom.

TBC...

I know it was short but..

YOUR CHOICE! LEMON OR NOT?

REVIEW AND DECIDE!


	8. Scratching your brain

**Suri: I KNOW! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! **

**Rei: She's been busy.**

**Max: Cut her some slack!**

**Tyson:AMEN!**

**Suri: Thank you, boys.**

**Rei: Where's our five dollars?**

**Suri: What! KAI! GET IN HERE!**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kai's POV

We were in the pool in the backyard. Just Me, Rei, Tyson, and Maxie.

I sighed and laid back.

Summer's so boring with a moody partner.

Just five more weeks.

I sunk my head down in the water. The warm sun beat down on my head. I have reason to believe my hair may catch fire. I dunk under to cool off my flammable hair. "YO! KAI!" Tyson yanked me up by my hair. "Trying to kill yourself to get outta changing diapers?" I bolted upright, a large splash coming up with me. Rei's hair got drenched. "Kaiiiii!" He whined, giggling. "Reiiiiii!" I imitated, splashing him some more. "Hey'd you ever notcie how Rei's hair grows normally, while ours grow in a ponytail form? Despite the fact that we never put it up in a band?" Rei raised his hand.

"You can blame yours truly for that..."

"WHAT! REI!"

"Yes..I,uh, glued your hair into ponytail shapes while you were sleeping one night. 'Cept for Tyson. He was always like that..."

"Nice, Rei..."

"I know..I know.."

He grinned cockily and I dunked him under gently. "Kaaaaaigghh!" I screamed out underwater. I pulled him back up. "Do you want our kid to be mentally retarded!" He shouted. "That's impossible!" He growled under his breath and grabbed my neck. He seemed verrrrrrry pissed off. "Kai...Depriving our child of oxygen for its brain and mine as well, it will become retarded or brain damaged. Want me to call the doctor and have him perform a lecture on malpractice and brain damage for you?" I gasped for air. He was right. "Sorry...sorry, Rei...I won't do it again.."

He released my neck.

"Good...See how it feels to have no air?"

"That...was dramatic..."

"Tyson, shut your trap."

"Awww, Maaaax."

"Tyyyyyyssooonn..."

They went on groaning at eachother for a while.And then I threatened to grad a knife, cut their stomachs open, and skip rope with their intestines, small and big.

Double dutch.

Bodily organ style.

That would make for a good horror flick.

Tyson was picking his nose. The gross retard. "Tyson, don't pick your nose in public...Or in front of me for that matter." He snorted, his finger "digging for gold" as he sometimes called it.  
"Kai...I'm not picking, I'm scratching." I wrinkled my pale nose sharply. "What are ya doin'? Scratching your brain?" He laughed, finally removing that gross finger from his nostril, flicking away some green snot.

"Yeah, 'cause it's huge!"

(note: This quote is from the movie "Benchwarmers")

Max gagged and Rei slowly went underwater.

"See? This insn't dry blood. It's a brain cell."

I gagged this time. Rei came up. "Did I miss the gross comment?"

I nodded.

"Thank God.."

"POOP!"

"EWWWW!"

"Tyson!" I yelled, smacking him. "Don't make Rei puke more than he has to!" "Yeah, Yeah...Yo, wanna see a purple brainstem?" "Rei, hold it in...don't--" _"Bllleeeccchhh!"_ "AHHHHHHHHHH! MAX!" I hopped out of the vomit-infested water, bringing Rei up with me. Tyson stuck out his tounge and jumped out quickly. "Aw, Max...can't you at least _try_ to hold your corndogs?" Max pointed at Tyson, wiping his mouth.

"Blame him.."

"Yeah, Kai, he has a point."

"Oh, he's got a point all right."

I started to pound Tyson's face in. Max jumped out. "Kai,Kai, cool your jets." He pulled up Tyson and dragged him into the bathroom to _assumingly_ "Fix his wounds." I turned to Rei, his wet black swim trunks suddenly catching my eye.

"You're mine..."

"Yeees, Massttterrr"

And I carried him upstairs.

Can you say "Fun time"?

TBC...

LEMON NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Shopping and Bitbeasts

Suri: (yawns)

Kai: (blinks)

Rei:...What do I do?

Kai: (leashes Rei) Muahahaha...

Suri: It's more like "Who's gonna do you?".

Rei: eep...

Kai: C'mon, my kitten...

Rei: (nods)..O-Okay...

Note: I'll be skipping the lemon scene for now, sorry. I've just been so busy lately, I've had no time for updating.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Oh my God a baby!**

**Kai's POV**

"Does it wear underwear?" Rei shook his head. "Kai, stop calling it 'it'. It's a baby, not a stick." I sighed, grabbing a stuffed animal. "Well, have we gotten an official gender conformation?" He slumped.

We still didn't know the kid's gender. "We're calling it First Child." He said happily. "You Chinese people and your numerical names..." Rei smacked me with a pair of baby underwear. "You racist son of a bitch!" I tossed some diapers into the shopping cart.

"Don't worry, Rei, I love you even if you were known as 'Single child' back over in China town." "Beijing!" He roared somewhat quietly, hitting me with a plastic bottle this time. I grabbed it and began sucking on the top. "Kai, you hentai! (pervert)" he shouted, taking it out of my mouth.

"You ruined the fun." I grimaced. I watched him throw it into the cart. "Rei, just cock-sucked that thing!" "Exactly. We don't want you to get another baby sick because your mind is dirtier than a pig's buttcrack!" I rolled my eyes. "You better sterilize it if you intend on giving OUR baby that."

He shook his head. "Kai, you're impossible sometimes..."

"Hey look! It's Kai Hiwatari! Oh My God!" Oh crap...What's worse than fangirls? EXPECTING fangirls who want you to have their next child with them! Rei grabbed my wrist. "Count of three."

"Let's talk to him! Maybe he'll date us!"

"And then he might do us!" One crazy girl squaled. Pft, like hell I will.

"1..."

"Hey, Get that girl! She's mauling him!" One said, pointing to Rei, who immeadiatly let go of my wrist. "Wh-What?...Oh, Shit..."

"REI, RUN!" I yelled. But he couldn't. He was frozen to the spot. "Rei!" I yelled again. "Run! Now!" He nodded, but still didn't move. The girls started to move over. I'm guessing that they just had sex and got left behind.

He shook his head. "I can't! It's telling me not to! It's going to be dangerous for it!" I was confused. "What? What's 'it'?" He shook his head, clutching his stomach. "Ah...! Can't! Please!" It! The baby!

"No, she's..." She...no, if I say he's a girl, I'll get molested AND mauled. "She's not..She's...Stop! She's due any day now!" They froze. "Is..is it yours?" They asked angrily. "Yes..." I growled. "Yes, she is." They yelled.

I grabbed Rei's wrist and started running. Rei had his other hand on his stomach, moaning and near tears from the pain of having to run so fast. We abandoned the shopping cart. I swear, if anything happens to Rei or the baby...

* * *

We had finally made it home alive. "Oh, God, how are we going to shop for this thing without getting jumped?" A now extremely exhausted Rei asked, getting a waterbottle from the fridge. "I don't...wait..." "What?" Rei sighed, sitting down next to me. "I know..."

"Dranzer! Get out here!" I yelled.

Dranzer came out in her human form. She black hair with red tips, even on the bangs. She had a black dress that went just below her knees, with a red ribbon around the waist. She had black Mary- Janes (they're shoes), and looked tired.

"Yes, Kai?...Oh, hello, Rei. How are you?"

"Fine...pregnant.." I sighed. "Yeah, I know." she responded, smiling. "Well, Rei?" Kai said, nodding towards Dranzer. "Wha...Oh, I see!"

"DRIGER!"

In a flash of green light, human Driger appeared. He had green short hair, and had two long bangs going down the sides of his face (If you watch Megaman, picture the things on the side of Chaud's head. Just green).

"Bien Venido!" He said, waving. "Yeah, cut the crap, man. We need you to shop for our kid.'' He saluted them. "Aye, aye, capitain!'' he said. "Love?" He said, holding out a hand to Dranzer. She nodded, taking it.

"Should we trust them?"

"No. But it's our only option."

"Uhh-huh..."

TBC...

REVIEW FOR MORE!


	10. She looks like you

Okay, le moment you've all been waiting and praying for...

**Chapter 10- She looks like you**

Rei sat on the chair in the waiting room in the hospital. Kai sighed. "It's been nearly an hour and we're still waiting for a room." "Calm down, Kai, I'm not in labor yet." Rei said nonchalantly. "I guess..." he murmered. "But what if--" "Kai, just relax."

"Kon, Rei?"

"Oh, how familiar that call seems than it was nearly nine months ago..." (See chapter 1). "Right here." Rei said, putting up a hand. "Follow me, we'll take you to your ro--" "WHAT'D WE MISS?" Rei nearly fell over.

"JESUS, TYSON! YOU CHOOSE TO WAKE UP FROM YOUR HALF HOUR NAP JUST IN TIME TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Tyson sat up and Max rolled his eyes. "Sorry..."

They got up to followthe two boys,but the nurse stopped them. "Uh...Sorry, sirs. Only Mr. Kon and Mr. Hiwatari from this point on." Tyson stomped his foot. "Nuts." "Okay, you two follow me..." "Wait 'till Bryan and Tala hear about this..."

"Tyson, if anyone's going to tell them, it will be Kai. Or he'll snap your neck. Trust me."

* * *

"God, I hate this.." Rei murmered, tossing and turning on the bed. "Oh, calm down, you could have worse problems." Kai responded. "Like what?" "Abortion." Rei paused, pondering this. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm still happy about being the cause of another human life." 

"Heeeey, I helped, too."

"Really?"

"I was on top, remember?"

Rei blinked. "Yeah." "How many kids do you think we're going to have in our lifetime?" "Kai, I can barely handle one. And the timing would have to be just right." "Why?" "Only at certain various times can neko-jins get pregnant." Kai nodded. "I see. It's all so complicated to me. " "That's because you're a stupid Russian." He gave Rei a dirty look. "Hey, if you can be racist, so can I."

All of a sudden, a large gurgling noise came out of nowhere. "Wha..What the..?" Rei looked down. "Was that me?" "No..." Kai looked down and blushed. "Kai, did you cut the cheese?" He asked, pinching his nose. "No..uh..I'm hungry..." "Kai, when was the last time you ate?" He looked at the ceiling, attempting to memorize the cracks. "Last night..." "Kai! It's three in the afternoon!" "So?" Rei pouted. "Kai, go eat something!"

"But, Rei, you're due any minute now---" He pointed an index finger out the door. "Go to the cafeteria and eat something. Now." "But, Rei--" "Go! Unless you want a companion that's moody AND pregnant." "What's the difference?" Rei growled. And it wasn't his suggestive kind.

"Go. Before I kill you."

Kai scampered down the stairs.

* * *

Kai's POV 

I walked over to Rei's room, hearing screaming children getting flu shots and adults being treated for the extreme and the mild. "Ow!" I heard a cry erupt from the pediactric office. A small girl with curly black hair in a hospital gown near tears. I saw twoslightly biggerboys hiding behind a soda machine.

I got down on one knee. "What's your name?" The girl sniffed. "Yuliya. Yuliya Petrova." I put a hand on her head. "What's wrong?" She pointed at the soda machine, and the two boys ducked behind it. "They're making fun of me because I'm small." I nodded.

Hmm...

"Wait here, Yuliya." I told her. I went behind a corner and waited. The two boys, convinced that I was gone, and started squirting her with water guns. "Ha,ha, you're soooo small, you're like Thumbelina, or something." I took out my beyblade. Go time.

"LET IT RIP!"

"AHH!" The Beyblade knocked into their water guns, sending them crashing to the floor. "Wahh! It's Kai! Run for it! He'll kill us!" The other boy nodded. "He'll knock us off that cliff like he did Rei Kon!" and they ran off screaming. "What?" I went over to Yuliya, who was wincing. "Y-You...Did you..really kill Rei Kon?"

I shook my head. "No! He's my..." Gay lover just didn't seem like the word for what appeared to bea seven year old. "He's my best friend!" Smooth one. "Then why do people say you pushed him off the cliff in the last tournament?" My eyes widened. Oh, yeah...

That time on the mountain...Hehe...

"No. I didn't. Those people just don't like me, so they say mean lies about me so other people don't like me." She nodded. "So what DID you so that day on the mountain?" Once again, the answer would be too vulgar for me to tell her.

"We practiced beyblading." She smiled. "Oh, I see. Well, thanks for saving me, Kai." I smiled back at her. "No problem." I got up.

So this is what it's like to help a child in need.

Great.

* * *

Still Kai's POV 

I went over to Rei's room, attempting to open it. Nothing. It was locked. I heard screaming and shouting. "Rei, calm down and breathe!" I ran into the lobby, where Tyson and Max were looking at magazines. "Why can't I go into Rei's room?" Tyson looked up. "He went into labor twenty minutes ago, Kai!"

Bonk!

"Kai, get up!" I stood up woozily (Is that a word?). "O..kay?" I rushed over to a nurse. "My neko-jin husband's in labor! I'm locked out! Aren't I supposed to be coaching him?" She looked at her book. "Rei Kon, is he?" I nodded quickly. "Yes!" She handed me a key. "Tell them who you are and you're good."

I thanked her and bolted into the room. I opened it. "I'm his husband!" I told the nurse in there. "Okay, he's been waiting for you." She smiled. Rei looked at me with an exhausted smile.

"You got here just in time."

"You think you're nervous?"

* * *

(5 hours later) 

Rei sat back. "Ohhh, God, that was exhausting." I scratched my head. "But it was all worth it in the end." He nodded. The nurse walked over to us, holding the baby. "Here you go. It's a girl." She said, handing it to Rei.

"Oh, God, Kai...She's adorable."

The baby's crying stopped steadily, her large amber eyes staring into ours. "Myaaaa!" She grabbed my nose. "Ogay, I dink she neebs some time with her mom." Rei laughed, as she wrapped her small fingers around his own.

"What do we name her?"

Rei pondered. ''Hmm..." The baby cocked her head to one side. I stroked her cheek. "I got it!" The baby giggled.

"What?"

"Tien Hiwatari."

"Wha?"

"Tien. It means sky."

"Perfect. Tien Kon Hiwatari."

She smiled. What strands of hair she did have on her head were light blue in the front, and ebony in the back. She had slightly pointed ears.I kissed him on the cheek. "She looks like you."

TBC...

NOT OVER YET! REVIEW FOR MORE!


	11. Pretty Hair and Lemon Part 1

Suri: Okay...

Rei: C'mooooon...

Kai: Say it, Say it, Say it...

Suri: THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!

Rei: YAAAAY!

Kai: ALLLRIIIGHT!

Suri: Well, what are we waiting for?

BTW: **_Sunset Rel and Heyabigfan, if you like my stories so much, you wouldn't try so hard to hurt me. There's a fine line between constructive critcism and calling something "shit." I hope to never see such grotesque reviews again. By the way, REI IS A BOY IN THIS STORY! MPREG MEANS MALE PREGNANCY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Pretty hair **

Tien scampered through the house, her pink sandals hitting and clacking on the tiles. Her three-year-old petite figure held the hairbrush tightly. "Mama! Mama!" She called, her call directed at Rei. He smiled. "Yes? Yes?" He said, returning the call. "Mama brush Tien hair?" She queried, holding out the brush. "Okay, baby, I'll brush your hair." She brushed her shoulder-length two-tone hair, giggling as her "mother" tickled her every now and then.

"So, Tien..." Rei began. "Why do you always want me to brush your hair?" Tien clapped her small hands. "Tien want to be like mama! Mama have pretty hair! Tien want pretty hair like mama!" Rei laughed as she tied her hair in two pigtails with pink scrunchies. "Yay! Pretty!"

Kai stopped her as she started to skip out of the bathroom. "Hey, it's the pink monster from under the bed!" Tien squirmed. "Daddy! I'm not a monster! Tien! Not monster!" He laughed. "Oh, I see...Then it's the Tien from under the bed!" "Daaaaddyyyy!" She whined. "Tien girl! Tien pretty girl! Like mama!" "Oh?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes! Mama! Tien want to be pretty like mama! Mama pretty, right?" Kai smiled, embracing his tiny daughter. "Yes. Mama is very pretty. You look just like mama. You're very pretty, just like mama." She giggled.

"Pretty Tien! Pretty Tien!"

* * *

Tien waited anxiously at the front door, gripping her lunchbox tightly. Her ebony-blue hair wafted gently in the summer breeze, her black mary-jane heels clicking as she moved her small feet in and out. Dranzer came out. "Hey, Tien!" "Hi Dranzer! How do?" She bent down to Tien's height. "Fine. And what is a pretty girl like you doing here?" 

"Daddy getting ready. Take me to daycare today." Somedays, when Rei or Kai were really busy, or they just wanted to "get busy", they would bring Tien to a special year-long day-care center. "Well," Driger cut in. "why don't you let us take you?" She grinned, her pearl white baby teeth sparkling.

"Okay, Drigey!" She giggled. "You and Dranzer take me!" She paused, and dashed off into the halls. "Daddy!" She called. "Mommy!" "Yes?" They asked, Kai getting out of the bathroom and Rei conviently passing by at the moment. "Drigey and Dranzer are taking me to day care! Can they?" Kai smirked and Rei smiled kindly at his daughter. "Okay."

"Yay!"

As she skipped off, they heard Driger call, "Bye, guys! Have fun!" Causing them both to laugh to themselves. They knew what he meant by "fun". And, oh, would they have it.

SLAM!

* * *

Kai grinned as he and Rei went into the bedroom. "I love you and I love our daughter." "Me too." "Let's try it again." Rei blushed. "It's worth a shot." Kai said maliciously. "O-Okay..." 

Kai shoved him lightly onto the bed. "Rei...You sure?" Rei rolled his eyes. "Kai...You crazy?" Kai laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." He dove on the bed after Rei, kissing him lightly on his neck. Rei was already starting to moan. "It's been so long since we last did this..."

Kai licked his lips as Rei began to remove his clothes. Then Kai did the same. "Okay, let's go..." He whispered in a husky voice in Rei's pointed ear, which was becoming somewhat red from embarassment. "Ready to play, mommy?" "Mm-hmm."

His lips trailed lightly down Rei's chest, and even lower than that. Rei laced his hands in Kai's hair and moaned some more as he began to kiss Rei's slender legs softly. "Kai..." "Ssh...Just relax, we've done this...how many times before...?"

"About...Eight?"

He smirked at Rei's squeaks of delight as his fingers trailed down his back coyly. Kai wasn't so stoic when he was around Rei...or making love to him...

TBC..

Yes, it's a 2-part lemon. Don't die.


	12. Lemon Part 2

Suri: I am sooo evil.

Rei: Two part lemons. AGAIN!

Kai: YOU BASTARD! I had to watch porn last night to calm my nerves.

Suri: O.O...

Rei: O.O...

* * *

**Chapter 12- Lemon Part 2 **

Kai's POV

I was so happy that Driger and Dranzer were taking Tien to day-care. Or else I would have had to wait longer for this. "Mya! Kai!" Rei cried. "Calm down! If you hit my ass one more time, it'll be redder than your eyes!" I smirked. "Sorry, but you're so hot, Rei." He gulped. "No..I'm not." I paused.

"Rei, what's up with you? Ever since Tien started talking, you've been so down on yourself. You can't take a compliment anymore. You never want to have sex anymore.Everytime Tien wants you to read her a story, you always seem to choose the ugly duckling. Even Tien is noticing that you're acting weird. I want to know what's wrong with you, Koneko. Are you depressed or something...? I'll help you!"

He averted my eyes. "C'mon, Rei..." I whispered, grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at me. "I...I just...Can I tell you later?" I sighed. "Suit yourself, Rei." He smiled sadly. "Now, where were we...?" (So many Ws...)

I pinned him down on the bed, licking his chest slowly, letting my tounge rise until it was at the nape of his neck. He moaned again. "K-Kai...Pheonix..." I sniggered, before nicking him on the ear. "When was the last time you moaned that out during sex?" He shook his head. "Dunno.''

"Moving along..." I trailed my fingers down his back skillfully. I was very good at this around this time. I was, as some may say, an expert in this "profession". Rei mewled, being the kitten that he was to me as my mouth moved lower and lower until it "hit the spot". "Kai!" I sighed, smiling. "Rei, just relax." He nodded.

A few seconds later (Wow, Kai works fast! O.O...Or maybe I just want to get some sleep by rushing this along.), I flipped Rei over. "This part used to hurt a lot, truth be told." he admitted to me. "Don't worry, it's supposed to, truth be told."

I thrusted just once to see Rei's reaction. Nothing. Just a small "Mew!" of shock. "Oh, get used to it." I did it again, this time several times in a row. "Kaiiii!" He cried. "Already?" "N-No." I did it again, nearly ten times in a row. "Kai!" "Whaat?" "...What do you think?" I paused. Oh!

"I think that you were awfully calm this time."

He giggled.

* * *

Tien ran up to her parents, sobbing. "Mama! Daddy!" Rei scooped her up. "What is it, sky-chan?" She sniffed. "Not fair!" She choked. "Nooot faiiir!" Rei looked confused. "What's not fair, baby?" I asked. "Everyone talk about grandparents today, and I only talk about two!" 

"Why's that bad?" Rei asked, rocking her.

"Everyone else had four! Wahh! I'm not cool! Kito say I not cool!" "That Kito kid's a bastard...pulling my hair.." I heard Driger mutter, clutching a longer piece of his hair. Dranzer stood quietly.

"Kito? Don't listen to him. He's a loser." She whimpered at my statement. "I guess..he's scary, though. But I can ignore him...I want to be strong. Like you and mama." "But..I talk about Kai's mama...and Kai's Papa...what about..Rei's mama and papa?"

Rei tried not to cry.

"Um..." I murmered, taking Tien into my own arms. "Rei's Mama and Papa...died..when he was very small." "Really? Small like Tien?" "Yes..." Rei choked. "Small. Just like you."

"How they die?"

TBC...

REVIEW PEOPLE!


	13. Not again!

Yes, I felt the urge to update.

**Thank Yazzy. She doesn't know me, but she inspired me to do this.**

**Chapter 14 (I'm supersticious -.-)- Not again!**

Kai was staring inquisitvely at the bear Tien insisted he buy from an American store online. He poked it. Prodded it. Inspected it for bombs. The all Starz were probably the only Americans he truly trusted at all. He didn't know why this was, it just was. He squeezed the paws. That usually worked.

"Hello! My name is Theadore J. Bearytales!"

"Greetings mate." he responded, faking a British accent. "I'm George Charles Selfridge Impermeister the Third." He held out his hand to the bear and shook it. "Papa...?" Tien walked in. It had been a year since that whole...thing. "Yes, love?" She raised an eyebrow. "Um, Papa, why are you playing with Teddy? I thought grown-ups didn't play with toys..." She was tall for four years old. She took after Rei.

"I'm inspecting your little friend here." he responded, poking it in the stomach. "Papa, why do you do these things to my toys?" He chuckled, handing her the stuffed animal. "Enjoy. Run along. I'm going to go see Mama, okay love?" Tien nodded. "Bye bye, Papa!" She said, nuzzling her father's arm. She skipped outside to play. Ride a bike, do karate, she did it all. And Kai was proud to call the small toddler his baby. He grinned.

"Greetings, King Selfridge." Rei smirked.

Kai whipped around. "Morning, kitty." He said, linking his arms around his waist. "Hey, how are you, then?" Kai sighed. "Fine. Tired. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when Tien gets her driver's license." Rei shook his head and giggled, but stopped short. Kai flopped down on the couch, and Rei sat down next to him.

"Um..Kai..I have to tell you something." Kai sat up and kissed him. "Yes?" Rei looked away. "Oh..um..nothing. Forget I ever said anything, okay?" Kai hated when Rei did this. "Rei, c'mon! I hate when you do this! You get me all excited, then I wait forever for you to spit it out!" Rei spit on the floor. "Happy?" Kai narrowed his eyes, and then went up to get a napkin.

"Y'know, Rei..." he mumbled, wiping up his saliva. "Stop wasting your oral fluids, Rei, you need them..." Rei sighed and walked outside to watch Tien. Tien went up to the screen door. "Papa, you shouldn't bottle up your anger. It gives you diarrhea." Kai flinched at this statement and looked at his daughter with a hard stare. "..What? That's what Uncle Bryan told me..." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, your uncle Bryan's a freaking crackhead."

"Yeah. That's what Uncle Yuriy said..."

Rei opened the screen door and Tien scrambled in after him. "Mama, why don't I ever see Grandma and Grandpa?" Rei cleared his throat and Kai sat down and crossed his arms. "Did I say something bad, mama?" Rei shook his head. "No, love. Well, My mama's a scientist. She's very busy. Your grandfather...is dead. My father. Papa hasn't seen his daddy in years, nor his mama. But I know we'll go see them someday." Tien sniffed. "Promise, mama?" Rei smiled. "I promise." Kai smirked and picked up the newspaper.

"Yeah, actually, my dears, Susumu Hiwatari--"

"Grandpa!" Tien said instinctively.

"Da, Tien, that's right.He lives about fifteen minutes from where we are. He's working in Russia right now. Mom's there too, I believe."

"Babushka!" Tien said.

"Mm-hmm." Rei laughed. "Oh? And when did you decide on telling us this?" Kai stopped on what appeared to be a human interest story. "When Tien brought it up." Tien sat in Rei's lap, swinging her legs. "She may have not brought it up until we were old and decrepit. Why not tell us?" Kai smirked and put down the paper. "No good news today."

Rei rolled his eyes yet again. "Okay, okay. I'll chill." Tien tugged on his sleeve. "Mama! Mama! Quack diddly oso!" Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Bless you...?" Tien giggled. "No, Mama, Quack diddly oso! Uncle Max taught me! American clapping game!" Rei shook his head and laughed. "Not another one...Is it like that Boom Snap Clap one, because that really hurts my chest..." Tien smiled. "Nooo, Mama, let me show you! Put your hands out. Up down. Slap up..and down. Yes, Mama, like that!"

Kai walked back in and picked up his reading glasses, Rei and Tien not noticing him. "Quack Diddly Oso, quack,quack, quack!" Tien recited. "Senorita, your mother smells like pizza, Valor, Valor, I'll kick you out the door, Valor! One, two, three, four, five..."

What odd games Americans had...

"Nine..." She paused. Rei pulled back his hands, but Tien smacked them head on. "Darn, this game would be easier if you could pull your hands all the way back..." Tien smiled, hugging her..father. "I'm gonna teach it to the new baby when he's born!"

Rei looked to Kai and gulped.

"WHAT...?"

TO BE CONTINUED:O


	14. What is the World coming to?

**Chapter 15-What is the world coming to?**

"What the fuck?"

"Kai, please, not in front of Tien..."

"They have Pizza with macaroni and cheese on it. THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE!"

Tien bit into a slice of the very pizza Kai was talking about. "It's good, Papa. Try it!" Kai distorted his face into a look of disgust. "That kind of food's only for freaks and pregnant women." Tien smiled. "Like Mama!" Rei got up. "I'm going to get a drink..." Tien put down her pizza and grabbed her juice box. "Papa, why don't you like the restaraunt?" Kai sighed.

"It's not the restaraut, love. I'm just upset Mama didn't tell me about the baby before you." Tien looked at him with the amber eyes she inherited from Rei. "But, Mama _meant_ to tell you. He was just afraid..." Kai looked to Rei, who was loitering by the bathroom, trying to avoid the subject of their current conversation. "Afraid of what?" he asked. "That you weren't going to love 'im anymore." Kai took a sip from his soda. "He knows I'd never stop loving him."

Tien took a deep breath in. "Well, Papa, that may not be entirely true." Kai nodded, signaling for her to go on. "You yelled out just a few days ago, and I quote, 'I swear, if you have another baby, I'm leaving!'" She said, imitating Kai's voice. Kai thought. "I..never said that..Wait..yeah I did." Tien smiled. "Well, now that I've made you wrong, and done something other people haven't..Will you play another game Max taught me?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Which game...?"

"Boom, Snap, Clap."

"Elaborate."

"Okay, Boom is when you hit your chest, Snap is when you snap your fingers, and clap is when you clap your hands. Watch." She proceeded. "Boom,Snap,Clap,Ba-boom,Snap,Clap,Snap,Boom,Snap,Clap." Before Kai could state how difficult it seemed, Rei came past and grabbed Tien by the hand. "We're gonna go home, okay?...I..Don't feel too well." Kai had a hard time telling if this was true or not.

* * *

Tien fell asleep on her "mother's" shoulder. Rei sighed. "Why me? This is all my fault...I really didn't mean it. Why, God? Why..?" he sobbed into his hands. Fortunately, Kai had heard the whole thing. "Rei..." He grabbed his hand. "Ah..Kai..I..uh.." He quickly wiped his eyes and picked up Tien. "I'm bringing her to bed." 

When he came back down, Kai hadn't moved from his position when he got up. "I'm going to bed---" Kai didn't move. "Freeze, Rei." Rei slowly backed into the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked, not turning his gaze from the wall. "Yes. Yes, Kai, I'm fine, okay?" Kai then turned to look at him. "I don't believe you." Rei got up. "Sit down." Kai said nonchalantly. "No, Kai! I'm going to sleep!" Kai didn't argue. It could have been mood swings. It could have been backlash. It could have been a fear of rejection.

It could have been regret.

Yes, Kai had decided as Rei marched up the stairs, whimpering like a starving dog, that he was filled with regret for ever doing that with Kai. He wanted a baby, sure. Kai, since he was at least eight, had wanted one girl, one boy, and a wife. Of course, Kai was still straight at that age, he came out at fourteen. He dropped the idea of his own children, from his DNA. He felt so lucky to have Rei.

* * *

"Driger come out." 

"No...I wanna sleep."

"Driger, I am your damn master. Get your hairy ass out here."

"Aw, C'mon! I'm exhausted. I've been babysitting all afternoon!"

"I don't care. UP!"

Driger came up in his pajamas and a stuffed cat in his hand. "I was sleeping, dude." He said, obviously delirious from being awakened so quickly. "Shut up. How can I get Kai to forgive me...?" Driger began licking at the stuffed cat, his "maternal instinct" taking over. "I'll tell you if you can get me a date with Dranzer."

"You're kidding me."

"I WANT TO FATHER HER CHILDREN!" He fell over.

"I'm dissapointed in you, Driger."

"I want kids, man." His voice got serious. "My Mom..well, she was your grandma's bitbeast. She told me she wanted to me to have children, but didn't know which of the others would be the female, but she knew Dragoon was male and would compete with me for her." Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Dragoon's clan never liked us." Rei nodded. "Go on." Driger sighed. "Dranzer. She was it. Draciel was a boy. I was off. I have to make her mine, Master! It's my destiny! I have to make my clan proud and carry on the Driger species!" He pounded the mattress.

"Fine!" Rei smirked. "I'll get you your babies." Driger's green-yellow eyes shone."Thank you, Master" He swung his arms around the other boy. "Okay. Here's what you do about Kai..."

* * *

The next day, Tien was racing around her father. "Papa! Papa!" Kai ignored her and went on reading the newspaper. "I can read that!" she said pointing to a word in Russian. "It says...Destroy!" Kai paused. "Has uncle Yuriy been teaching you how to read in Russian?" Tien swallwed. "Da, Papa. He said it would sharpen my mind and leave you and Mama to your business." Kai sipped his coffee and ignored this statement. 

Rei came downstairs, and Tien met him at the foot of the steps. "Mama, what kind of business do you and Papa have?" Rei shot a look to Kai, who kept reading, and shot a look back too the innocent face of his daughter, chewing on one of her pigtails. "We play video games." He threw out. Kai nodded in agreement as Tien looked back at him. "Mommy, I'm sleepy." She whispered.

Rei looked to the clock. "Tien, it's only six in the morning!" he cried. "...On a saturday." Kai added.  
Rei nodded in agreement. "Get your little body back into bed, young lady." Tien nodded, saluting her "mother" and walked back upstairs, singing "At six o' clock in morn-ii-ng, I wake up..." (People who have ever heard of the Disney Princess sing-a-long toy will get this).

Rei sat down next to Kai. "We have an issue, my dear." he said. "Does this involve Driger? I know." Kai added, the bland tone in his voice not changing. "Um, yes. So...?" He put down the newspaper. "I'll see what I can do." He went to the door and unlocked it. "Where, may I ask, are you going so early?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just..driving around."

Rei refused to argue with the headstrong russian boy. He just turned. "Oh, before you leave..." Kai got his keys. "Hm?" Rei placed one hand on his abdomen.

"You can name the baby."

TBC...(Not too suspenseful, is it?)

REVIEW!


	15. Momma

**Chapter 16**

Kai held the small child in his arms. It whined and grabbed for his father's fingers. "Shhhh...Motka, go to sleep." Kai whispered to his son. The baby, one year of age, groaned and sniffed. Kai pulled him closer to keep him warm, in case any of the December cold leaked through the cracks in the door. "I know, baby, the heater's broken. Just try to sleep." Tien's teeth chattered, even under the blanket. "Papa, it's FREEZING!"

"I know, Tien. Your baby brother's having a fit."

Rei fiddled with the thermostat. "No go..." he murmered. "This is no condition for a one-year-old and a five-year old to be stuck in." he said shaking his head. Motka began to suck on his fingers. "Nya, Nya." he spoke. Kai stroked his son's soft face. "Go to sleep, Motka." Tien huddled closer to her brother. "Motka, the repairman will be here soon and he'll make the house all warm again!" she said optimistically.

Rei took Motka out of Kai's arms. "Poor thing." The baby had a hat over his ebony hair, just like Rei's. He had warm nightclothes under nearly a zillion blankets. He loved resting in Rei's arms, because like how Tien felt an attachment to Kai due to their resemblences, Motka adored Rei and felt comfort from their similarities. "Ma...Ma..Mama..." he stammered. Rei grinned. "He's getting better at it."

All of a sudden, there was a ring at the door. "Repairman! I've come to fix your heater!" he yelled. "Thank goodness!" Rei cried, letting him in. Motka continued to suck at his fingers. "Motka, no, baby." Rei said, taking his fingers out. "Da, Mama!" he said weakly, trying to get his fingers back. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kai said.

"Kai, sweetie!" The voice cried through from the other end. "Mommy?" He cried. "I mean, uh, mom?" The voice let out a squeal. "Oh, Susumu, he remembers my voice! Honey, I didn't know you had children!" she suddenly said. Kai nearly choked. "How do you know?"

He could practically hear his mother smiling proudly. "One of my friends saw you walking in the park with a baby in a stroller. I thought you may be babysitting, but I wouldn't know why, we pay things for you!" Kai inhaled and looked to Rei, who was singing to the children and gave him a smile. "Yes, I have two children." His mother squealed yet again. "Please, baby, come over soon!"

I flinched. "Mom, do you KNOW how short notice this is?" His mom sighed. "It's okay, dear, we're all ready for you!" Kai started chewing on his fingernails. "Um...Okay, Mom. I'll...see you." He hung up. "Who was it, Kai-kun?" Rei asked. Kai inhaled deeply.

"We're going to visit grandma and grandpa."

* * *

Rei fiddled with his hair. "Kai, my hair is rubbish, I'll just go home. Say you married some beautiful woman and just show them Motka and Tien. They'll probably be more comfortable with that!" Kai shook his head, removing Rei's shaking hand from the ebony locks. "Rei, you're even better than that." He stood nose to nose with him. "Myaaa!" Motka cried. "Kai, you're squishing our baby." 

Tien started pelting snowballs at trees. "Yuriy's having a negative effect on her." Rei nodded. "Kai,I'm scared..." Kai smiled. "Rei, it'll be fine!"

"Kai!"

Rei jumped, clutching Motka, who started crying. "Oh, dear, I've gone and scared the baby." Mrs. Hiwatari said, looking to Motka. Tien froze. "Grandma!" she said, running to her as if she'd known her all her life. "Oh, my baby girl!" Rei looked down as another man came over: Susumu Hiwatari.  
"Hey,son!" He said, as if Kai had come home from baseball practice, not a thirteen year abscense. "Hi dad." He said quietly. Rei held out Motka to Kai, his head still hung as the happy family reunited.

They went in the door. Wow. Rei didn't expect Kai or his own daughter at the very least to forget him. Motka was just a baby, so he didn't have a fond enough memory to remember him. Rei fought to keep the tears away. And suddenly...

"Momma!.." Rei's eyes shot open.

"Momma!" came Motka's cry. "He said it..." Rei whispered. He turned around to see Kai's mom holding Motka, his small hands reaching towards him. "Momma!Momma!" Rei nearly melted. "Oh..my baby boy!" He cried, Kai's mom smiled and handed Motka to Rei. "He's been calling for you since we left you out. I'm so sorry, dear." She said. "We were so excited about seeing our son, we forgot to see our son-in-law." Rei flushed. "Kai told us everything, sweetie, it's fine. Your children are absolutely lovely."

"Th..Thank you, ma'am." Rei whispered. "Come inside, dear." she said, leading him in. Kai looked annoyed. "Smooth." his dad laughed. "Forgetting your spouse." Kai's eyes narrowed. "You didn't exactly notice him either, pops!" he barked. Tien looked to Kai. "Daddy, don't be so mean to Grandpa!" Susumu smiled.

"That's a good girl."

"Don't minipulate her young mind, Papa."

"Right." he laughed.

Rei was gawking at the huge house. "My God..." he whispered. He could tell this was going to be exciting.

**TBC...**

**Nearing the end, folks! 2-3 chapters left!**


End file.
